Major Heinrich Strasser
Major Heinrich Strasser is the main antagonist of the 1942 Warner Bros. film Casablanca. He is the leader of a Nazi troop who's very civil to the people around him. He was portrayed by the late , who left Germany in 1933 after the Nazis came to power. He was cast as a Nazi in one of his most famous roles. History The Murders A French-accented police officer read a teletype report to various officers over the radio about the December 1, 1941 murder of two German couriers and the theft of official important documents they were carrying. The French police started investigating the crime that occurred. There's a brief round-up of suspects that are set up. *The open-air city market was full of black marketeers, smugglers, thieves, spies, double agents and refugees who desperately wanted tickets (or exit visas) on the daily plane to neutral Lisbon. *During a roundup by the French police, one fleeing civilian suspect with expired identification papers who refused to stop gets shot and falls beneath a wall poster of Marshal Philippe Petain, the dictatorial French head of state in Vichy France. The suspect dies holding a resistance handbill bearing the Cross of Lorraine symbol - revealing his membership in the Free France Organization headed by Petain's arch-rival, General Charles De Gaulle. *An etched-stone slogan is shown above a doorway: "Liberte, Egalite, Fraternite" (Liberty, Equality, Fraternity), the slogan of the French Republic - an outdated, tarnished sign that hadn't yet been replaced by the Vichy Government. The many suspects are herded into a police-station building bearing the sign: "Palais de Justice." *At an open-air cafe, a dark, wiry pickpocket preys on an English couple, stranded in the Vichy-controlled area. As he informs them that a criminal from Europe made it to Casablanca and warns them to keep an eye out for "vultures," he lifts the gentleman's wallet. *An arriving plane flies over the rooftop sign of Rick's Cafe Americain as a crowd of refugees covetously watches it pass overhead. Among many faces that turn skyward and yearn for freedom in the Americas, a Bulgarian couple hopefully wonders if they'll be on the plane the next day. Then the couple quickly realizes the plane wasn't a Lisbon plane, it was a Nazi plane. Strasser is introduced when the Nazi plane lands in Casablanca, Morocco. Meet the Nazis When the Gestapo Major steps out of the plane, he's ready to assist in the investigation of the murdered German couriers and pressure the French Police to do their duty. In the honor guard of assembled dignitaries, the Nazis exchange "Heil Hitlers" with outstretched arms. Then, the local Vichy puppet Chief, the sophisticated Capitaine Louis Renault with his police cap tilted jauntily, already identified by the pickpocket as a Parisian womanizer, greets Major Strasser. Strasser stated he could get used to the climate of the city. Renault assures him that everything is being done to find the murderer of the two German couriers with their valuable letters of transit. The witty Prefet of Police informs him that the suspected killer's identity is known and that his arrest is being staged, in Strasser's honor, later that night at Rick's Cafe Americain - a gambling den. Renault states that the cafe is the center of everything that happens in Casablanca. Strasser arrives at Rick's Café Rick gets informed about how Major Strasser would be an important guest at the cafe during the time of the arrest from Renault. Major Strasser eventually arrives and interrupts a conversation - downstairs, Carl tells Renault that he has already offered the Gestapo official one of the best tables - one close to the ladies: "I have already given him the best - knowing he is German and would take it anyway." Renault introduces the Nazi Major to the pleasures found at Rick's Cafe - French wine and a tin of Russian caviar. In the cafe's gambling room, Ugarte - the man thought to have murdered the couriers, is detained at the roulette table by French gendarmes. Rick stands by stonily and ignores Ugarte's squirming, desperate pleas after he fires his gun four times at the police officers and flees to Rick for protection. When Ugarte is dragged away, Rick refused to come to his aid. Rick is introduced by Renault to Major Strasser and stern-faced Herr Heinze of the Third Reich. Strasser probes into Rick's background and his allegiances, believing that Rick's neutrality is a cover for his anti-Nazi activities. Strasser informally interrogates him about his opinion of the German military machine's potential, but Rick maintains his neutral stance. Strasser looks at and explains the contents of Rick's Gestapo file - his reasons for being a permanently-exiled expatriate at 37 aren't properly explained. Rick's file has made Strasser and the Gestapo knowledgeable about what Rick did in Paris and why he left. Strasser pleasantly reassures Rick that the Germans will not broadcast the news of his estranged background. Looking over Strasser's dossier on him, Rick is not disconcerted and asks if his eyes were really brown. Strasser repeats that his main goal in Casablanca is to find any resistance followers who could be of help to "enemies of the Reich" - including escaped Underground leaders such as Victor Laszlo. During the informal questioning by the Major, Rick expresses no interest in personally aiding refugees - particularly Victor Laszlo. Strasser describes how Laszlo became an enemy of the Reich by defiant Resistance activities in Paris and because of three clever escapes. On the other hand, Rick assures Strasser of his strict and absolute political neutrality regarding the war. He excuses himself to leave the table to take care of business as a saloonkeeper. Victor Lazlo Suddenly, Victor Lazlo and his companion, Ilsa Lund, enter Rick's café. The two of them get seated and Laszlo mentions in a hushed voice that he is looking for Ugarte. Ilsa is visibly nervous, and her first words convey the fear of both her past and their present danger. The Resistance leader remains courteous, but the seasoned Resistance leader bears a small two-inch scar over his right eye, the result of his recent escape and flight across Europe. Major Strasser walked toward the couple's table, but Laszlo refuses to let Strasser sit at his table, knowing he could lose his freedom for this act. After exchanging a few bitter, offensive and hostile words to each other, Strasser demands a discussion of "the matters arising from (his) presence on French soil," and orders Laszlo to be questioned at the Prefet's office the next morning at ten with Ilsa. Victor and Ilsa are both nervous, and Laszlo gets even more dismayed when told by Berger that the source of their exit visas, Ugarte, has already been taken into police custody, after his arrest for murder earlier that evening in the cafe. Berger invites Laszlo to the next evening's Underground resistance meeting. Strasser's Visa Deal The next morning, at the Prefet's de Police's office, Major Strasser and Captain Renault discuss Rick's connection to Ugarte. Strasser stated Rick was just another "blundering American." but Renault didn't want to underestimate him. Victor and Ilsa arrived, and Strasser told Victor that he would not be getting an exit visa out of Casablanca. Strasser attempts to scare Laszlo by saying he was fortunate enough in avoiding them and that it was his duty to make sure he stayed in Casablanca. Laszlo wasn't scared, because he didn't think the Germans would succeed. Strasser offers them another option that would allow both of them to leave for Lisbon the next day - all Victor has to do is to betray the names of his fellow Underground Resistance leaders throughout Europe and he would get his visa the next day. But, Laszlo denounces the Major and refuses to be bribed by the preposterous offer. He is not afraid of Nazi threats. Threateningly, Strasser informs Laszlo that no one could take his place if anything should happen to him. Strasser adds that Ugarte is dead - and Renault admits that there was foul play involved. After Strasser and Laszlo have left (probably to the black market to get a visa), another visa-related problem is shown to Renault - the police chief straightens his tie and tells her to let him in. Second Day in Rick's Café Strasser shows up at Rick's café again and is once again seated. When Renault sits down, he states his adaptable political leanings. Ilsa and Victor arrive at the café, and Ilsa asks for a table close to Sam's piano, but far away for Strasser. As Laszlo was talking about getting an exit visa so he could leave Casablanca, Rick and the group overhear as Major Strasser and other German soldiers take over Sam's piano and are singing a German Nazi song Die Wacht am Rhein ("The Watch on the Rhine"). Rick and Laszlo emerge from the office, looking down at the patrons with dead-pan, detestable expressions. Laszlo passes by a table (where Ilsa sits) and strides over to the orchestra. He defies the Germans by ordering the band to play the French anthem La Marseillaise. Responding to a nod of approval from Rick, the uncertain conductor leads them in playing a rousing, triumphant rendition of the French national anthem. Then the two groups start a duel of anthems sung in opposition, the Germans are drowned out by the Free French audience as the accelerated rhythmic editing increases the scene's intensity as it builds toward its climax. Everyone at the cafe pours their hearts into the singing of the song, except for Rick and Ilsa. In two closeups, she gazes at Victor in a state of awe, fear and prideful admiration, forgetting to sing. Yvonne, who has been sitting at the bar with her German officer, shouts "Vive la France!" at its stirring conclusion amidst wild applause. With the inspiration of Laszlo's bold, patriotic, revolutionary act and Rick's consenting order, Major Strasser is thoroughly embarrassed and considers both a dangerous threat. Outrages, he promptly instructs Renault to punish the cafe's patrons and close down Rick's place before storming out, on the convenient grounds that people are having too good a time. Rick protests to French gendarmes, but to no effect. Reluctantly, Renault closes the saloon, hypocritically blaming it on illegal gambling. Renault is handed his gambling winnings by the croupier as he finishes his pronouncements. Confronting Ilsa without Laszlo at her side, Major Strasser (with a lascivious and sinister look) intimidates Ilsa and threatens her with Laszlo's death unless he returns to occupied France "under safe conduct" from himself. Bravely and steadfastly, she questions the validity or safety of his guarantee. As he parts, the stern Major offers two alternatives for Victor Laszlo; placement in a "concentration camp" by French authorities, or death. Laszlo's plans Back in their hotel room, Laszlo boldly prepares to leave for an Underground resistance meeting. His behavior indicates that he has deduced that Ilsa's and Rick's past relationship in Paris affects Rick's decision to give them the visas. Ilsa learns that an intransigent Rick cannot be convinced to sell the exit visas with sentiment or money. Victor empathizes with Ilsa and asks her about her time in Paris with Rick when he was detained in a concentration camp. Then with sparkling glimmers of tears in her eyes, Ilsa decides to take matters into her own hands and go see Rick obtain the letters. She gets interrupted when Laszlo expresses his faith in her. As he departs for the meeting, he gives her a pair of passion-less kisses on her right cheek. Later that evening, Ilsa appears and waits in the shadows of Rick's dark, upstairs apartment. When Rick enters, he turns on the light, revealing her figure in the room. He is suspicious that Ilsa is interested only in the letters of transit he has hidden when she appeals to him to remember the Cause of freedom and put aside his jealousy. Ilsa begs him for the visas he possesses for any price - documents that would enable them to fly to neutral Lisbon and then on to America. Rick steadfastly refuses to help, denying that he ever aspired to the same Causes that "Victor Laszlo," the political institution and symbol, champions. Ilsa accuses him of being a self-pitying coward. Rick tries to reason with her, but she also turns away. When he turns back, she is tremblingly threatening him with a gun, desperate for him to give up the letters. Rick, not caring if he lives or dies without her love, suicidally steps toward her and calls her bluff. When Rick is willing to give up his life, she realizes how much he was hurt by her abandonment. Ilsa's emotions crumble and she cannot shoot. She wavers and then drops the threatening pretense - and the gun. Ilsa explains why she abandoned Rick as he starts to calm down. He agrees to help, letting her believe she will stay with him when Laszlo leaves. When Laszlo suddenly shows up, having narrowly escaped a police raid on a Resistance meeting, Rick has waiter Carl spirit, Ilsa, away. Laszlo, aware of Rick's love for Ilsa, tries to persuade him to use the letters to take her to safety. Framing Laszlo Moments later, French gendarmes (possibly at Major Strasser's instigation) burst in through the cafe doors and arrest Laszlo on a "petty charge,". The next morning, Rick tries to convince Renault to let Laszlo go, now that he knows that Ilsa loves him. He then reveals that he has the letters of transit and that he plans to leave Casablanca and run off to Lisbon with her - without Gestapo or police interference. Captain Renault chain-smokes relentlessly. In addition to stealing away unimpeded with Laszlo's wife, Rick further wants to put Laszlo away for good in another German death camp. He schemes and orchestrates a deal with Renault to promote goodwill with Strasser. The deal would be to frame Laszlo on a bigger charge that would betray him to the police and keep him in a concentration camp for several years. Rick plots to have Renault release, Laszlo, from jail a half an hour before the Lisbon-bound plane departs. Then, Laszlo could be lured to Rick's cafe and arrested there as he is presented with the stolen letters of transit. The charge would be as an accessory to the couriers' deaths. Although Renault has misgivings, he agrees to the scheme - one that would bring him Strasser's approval and gambling gain. Obviously, the scheme benefits Renault's standing: He recovers the letters of transit, He is praised by Strasser for arresting Laszlo, and He wins the 10,000 franc wager with Rick. In the Blue Parrot, Rick arranges to sell his cafe to Ferrari to prepare for his departure to Lisbon (and America) with Ilsa. Rick is assured that all his employment agreements with his workers will remain the same and Sam will receive 25% of the profits. Rick is studying the letters of transit. Renault arrives with a loud set of knocks on the door. The sound of a car pulling up alerts them to Laszlo and Ilsa arriving by taxi. Renault hides concealed out of sight in Rick's office. As Victor pays the cab driver, Ilsa rushes in ahead of her husband and speaks privately to Rick. She is worried that Victor hasn't been told something she had stored. Laszlo enters the cafe and thanks to Rick profusely for his efforts to help. He also gratefully offers to pay Rick for the letters, but Rick refuses his payment. Rick's Change of Heart Renault arrests Laszlo after Rick gives him the letters to fill in the names. Initially, Rick's standing between Ilsa and Victor. After Renault's threat, Ilsa moves instinctively to her husband's side, crossing behind Rick and leaving him on the outside. Rick then realizes that Ilsa belongs to Victor and that she should leave with him. Renault informs them of Rick's apparent betrayal. Suddenly, Rick holds a gun towards Renault, refusing to let him arrest Laszlo and made him help in their escape. Final Moments and Death Renault secretly called Major Strasser's number and alerted him to the escape. Strasser receives the call and orders Heinze to get his car and then phones the office of the Prefet of Police and orders a squad of police to meet him at the airport. Major Strasser rushes into the airport hangar and is informed that Victor Laszlo is on the departing airplane. Without heeding Rick's warning about getting shot, Strasser attempts to halt the plane on the runway - he runs to the phone to connect to the radio tower. Rick orders him to put the phone down as Strasser grabs the receiver. The Nazi leader pulls out a gun with his other hand and fires a shot at Rick, who ends up shooting him. When policemen arrive, Renault protects Rick from getting arrested for murder and tells the officers to gather the usual suspects, He suggests to Rick that they join the Free French in Brazzaville as they walk away into the fog. Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Totalitarians Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Military Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoists